The Knight and The Genie
by Doctor John Smith
Summary: Captain Risky Boots, after years of trying to defeat Shantae, puts a bounty on the Half-Genie. Will Shantae survive the ones after her? Or will a Shovel wielding Knight save her?
1. Risky's plot

**The Knight and The Genie**

 **Chapter 1: Risky's plot**

 **By Dr. John Smith**

-Risky Boots boat-

Captain Risky Boots tossed a chalice across her captains room. She scowled at a picture of the pesky half genie Shantae, pinned on a dart board. She tossed more gold and riches off her desk, screaming in anger, "Shantae! That stupid Half-Genie!" Risky pulled out her cutlass and threw it at the dart board, wishing she could actually dispose of Shantae, "What am I going to do!? Every time I have a plan, that stupid Genie is there to wreck and save her stupid little town..." Her face was red with anger, "I won't have it anymore!" She shouted.

A Tinkerbat entered her room, Risky drew her cutlass at it, "Captain!"

"What do you want?" Risky snarled.

"Why don't you just put a bounty on the Half-Genie?" The Tinkerbat suggested. Risky lowered her cutlass.

"Not a bad idea." She turned to the the giant back window, looking over the ocean, "Take this down; Bounty on a ruthless Half-Genie Shantae. Reward is 2500 Jewls. Dead or Alive, preferably dead." Risky said, turning to the Tinkerbat, who was writing all of it down. Risky gave an evil laugh, "This is perfect, now to let someone else deal with Shantae. What town are we ported in?" She ordered the Tinkerbat's to put the wanted posters all over the seven seas. Her plan was full proof.

A Tinkerbat ran in, holding maps and charts, "We are coming up on the Kingdom of Pridemoor, Captain."

"Good. When we dock, go to the nearest village and post as many of those wanted posters." Risky Boots ordered.

"Aye aye Captain!" The Tinkerbats replied.

-Village of Pridemoor-

Some time later, a Tinkerbat, was pasting the wanted posters in a small village. An anthropomorphic horse dressed as a scholar stopped the Tinkerbat, "Hello there sir, may I have a poster?" Percy asked. The Tinkerbat nodded and handed him the poster, "Wanted? She must be really mean to have a wanted poster of her." Percy commented.

The Tinkerbat nodded, "She's the worst!"

"Hope you catch her." Percy told the Tinkerbat.

"Excuse me. What do you have there?" Said a booming voice behind the Tinkerbat. The Tinkerbat froze, turning around to see a man in black armor, with a black shovel. Next to him was a giant man who resembled a frost giant with a snow shovel strapped to his back.

"I uh..." The Tinkerbat stammered.

"Speak you fool!" The frost giant yelled.

"Wanted poster!" The Tinkerbat spat out, covering his face from the frost giant. The black armored man grabbed a poster.

"Hmmm." The Black Knight contemplated.

"What is it Black Knight?" The frost giant asked.

The Black Knight laughed, "We will take your offer. Tell us, where is this 'Shantae'?" The Black Knight asked. He picked up the Tinkerbat, "Tell us. Now." Black Knight ordered.

"Scuttle Town! She lives in Scuttle Town!" The Tinkerbat shouted in fear. Black Knight tossed the Tinkerbat into a tree, causing him to scatter all the posters.

"Come Polar Knight. In your ship, we are taking a little trip to Scuttle Town." Black Knight said, motioning for Polar Knight to follow. Polar Knight nodded, and grabbed the Tinkerbat.

"You're gonna direct us to this Scuttle Town." Polar Knight boomed. The Tinkerbat quickly nodded.

"This should be easy. If she's anything like the Shovel handed hero, we have nothing to worry about." Black Knight told Polar Knight. The Tinkerbat coward as he approached an old Viking ship covered in ice. Polar Knight picked up the Tinkerbat.

"Alright, start navigating." Polar Knight ordered.

 **Here we are. A Shantae and Shovel Knight crossover!**


	2. Shantae's bounty

**The Knight and The Genie**

 **Chapter 2: Shantae's bounty**

-Scuttle Town-

Shantae; the purple haired, guardian half-genie of Scuttle Town, was sleeping the day away in her tower home. Her days mostly consisted of sleeping, guarding Scuttle Town, and re-learning transformation dances from her friend Mimic. It was gonna be another one of those boring days, but something told Shantae that it was gonna be different. Shantae awoke, eyes drowsy, "Ugh. Why does Mimic want to have all these lessons?" She complained. Shantae staggered over to her window, she noticed a large Viking ship, covered in ice was docking into port. "Yay! New visitors!" Shantae shouted in glee.

Down at port, Black Knight and Polar Knight exited the ship, Polar Knight gripping the Tinkerbat. Black Knight looked at the small, happy port town, and turned to the Tinkerbat, "Now tell up little pirate. Where is this guardian genie?" Black Knight asked the Tinkerbat.

"She's here in town. Just look around." The Tinkerbat told Black Knight. Polar Knight brought the tiny, black pirate creature to his icy face.

"Quit being a coward and tell us!" Polar Knight yelled.

The Tinkerbat shook, "Yes mister! She has purple hair and pointy ears! Dresses like a belly dancer, and hangs around this old, wizard man named Mimic!"

"Thank you." Black Knight said, "Now to find this 'Mimic' person."

"Let's make this quick." Polar Knight said, "This place is too happy." He complained.

"Less complaining and more finding." Black Knight reminded Polar Knight. As they began searching, a man with spiky hair wrapped in a head band, and a blue cape, carrying a sword. Bolo bumped into Black Knight without looking where he was going.

"Watch it bucket head!" Bolo yelled. Polar Knight dropped the Tinkerbat, and grabbed his snow shovel, "You wanna go big man?"

"Bring it Shrimp!" Polar Knight threatened.

Black Knight drew out his shovel, and aimed it at Bolo, "Step aside. We have work to do." Black Knight told Bolo.

"Not a chance bucket head. You and Frosty look like bad news," he looked to see the Tinkerbat cowering behind Polar Knight, "You're working for Risky Boots aren't you!?" He drew his sword, "Wait till I tell Shantae." Bolo was caught off guard, the Black Knights shovel was glowing purple.

"I said," Black Knight began, shooting purple fire ball and Bolo, sending him flying into the bathhouse, "Step aside." Black Knight put his shovel away, looking to Polar Knight, "Let's go."

Polar Knight grabbed the Tinkerbat, "Let's go coward."

From the Bathhouse, Bolo staggered out, wet and in pain, "Gotta... Warn... Shantae..."

At Mimic's all was going well for the old fool. He was reworking on a steam generator, "When is Shantae getting here? Fool girl would sleep the day away if she could." He said to himself, he heard his door being knocked down, "Who could..." His words were cut short by a big, frost covered Viking carrying a snow shovel, "Who are you?" Mimic asked. Behind the Viking was a Tinkerbat, "Risky Boots workers!"

A man in black armor walked up to Mimic, grabbing his cloak and bringing him to his helmet, "Where is Shantae?" Black Knight asked.

Sometime later, Shantae was on her way to Mimic's home, seeing the door was busted down, "What? That's not right?" Shantae told herself, "What's going on?" She decided to investigate. Inside was normal, but Mimic was nowhere to be found, "That old fool has to be here somewhere." As she examined, she saw the Tinkerbat trying to drag his steam device, she used her hair whip and smacked the Tinkerbat into a vase of flowers. "Stupid Tinkerbat's, this means Risky isn't far behind." Shantae told herself. She soon heard the sound of metal clapping, she turned around to see Black Knightt, "Who're you?" Shantae asked the Knight.

"Just do me a favor, and make this easy. My friend is eager for a fight." Black Knight told Shantae. The Half-Genie got into a fighting pose, Black Knight scoffed, "Have it your way." Black Knight clapped, Shantae loosing her footing. Polar Knight entered, throwing Mimic by Tinkerbat.

"Bring it gypsy girl." Polar Knight told her. Shantae attempted a hair whip, only to have her ponytail.

"Owie!" Shantae yelled in pain, Polar Knight laughed, dropping her to the floor.

"You're barely a battle! Plague Knight put up more of a fight!" Polar Knight taunted, Shantae gripped her head in pain, tears rolling down her face, "Why're you crying? You're supposed to be a guardian genie!" Polar Knight laughed.

"Grab the coward, the sooner we get back to Pridemoor and collect her bounty, the sooner we can move on to the next job." Black Knight told Polar Knight.

Shantae stared at Black Knight through tear filled eyes, "Who are you guys?"

"Shut up wench!" Polar Knight bellowed, knocking Shantae out.

 **Here's chapter 2! Let me know what you think.**


	3. Prisoner

**The Knight and The Genie**

 **Chapter 3: Prisoner**

Shantae awoke on a ship, more specifically, an old ship covered in ice. She looked around the room, assuming she was in the brig, due to the jail bars and her arms being shackled to the wall. Her head dipped down in shame, "Some guardian genie I am." Shantae said to herself, "I got ambushed by two guys with shovels." She heard the door open, seeing Black Knight and the Tinkerbat enter, the Tinkerbat holding a tray of what she assumed was food. Black Knight stopped in front of her cell.

"Good day Miss. Shantae." Black Knight said, "Sleep well?" He sarcastically asked.

Shantae glared at him, "Who are you?"

Black Knight opened the cell door, letting the Tinkerbat in to give her the food, "Just a friend who wants to give you your last meal." And he quickly shut the door. The Tinkerbat set the tray down and ran to the locked door.

"What the!" The Tinkerbat yelled to Black Knight, "What gives?"

"Someone must keep an eye on her, and if she gets out of hand, use your cutlass and slit her throat. The poster did say 'Dead OR Alive'." He walked out of the room at that statement. The Tinkerbat looked to Shantae, who was giving him a puppy dog look.

"What?" The Tinkerbat asked.

"Feed me?" She asked, giving the Tinkerbat puppy dog eyes.

"Why? Why should I help you?" The Tinkerbat drew his cutlass. Shantae gave him a, 'are you serious' look, motioning to her shackled hands. The Tinkerbat put the cutlass away, "Right." He sat down beside her, and spoon fed her the mush that Polar Knight prepared.

Up top, Black Knight was looking over the ocean, dreaming about the riches that half genie would bring him and Polar Knight.

-Scuttle Town-

Bolo limped into Mimic's workshop, seeing the place was messed up and Mimic himself knocked out on the floor. "Mimic!" Bolo yelled. He rushed to help the old fool up, Mimic was barely conscious. Bolo helped the scientist to a chair, "You ok Mimic?" Bolo asked.

"I'm fine, this isn't the first time I've been thrown around by Risky's crew. Where's Shantae?" He asked out of concern for his niece. Bolo looked around, seeing no sign of her.

"I don't know, maybe she's home sleeping." Bolo said to Mimic. Mimic shook his head.

"Before I lost consciousness, I saw her rush in. I can only assume whoever those brutes were working for must be Risky." Mimic told Bolo.

Bolo stood firm, drawing his sword in a knightly manor, "I'll rescue Shantae. I will bring her safe and sound." Bolo said. Mimic nodded, and pulled out a contact orb. He talked into it and put it away.

Mimic walked with Bolo to the dock, showing him a small boat, Bolo gave a questioning look to Mimic. "What?" He looked to the boat, "Oh, no. You're not taking that boat."

"What am I taking then?" Bolo asked.

As soon as Bolo asked, a ship, that was flying in mid air, dropped into the water. A man wearing an aviators uniform, and a knights helmet with a propeller on top. The knight gave a bow to Mimic. "Mimic my old friend! How are thee!" The Propeller Knight asked.

"I'm well. I asked you here because my niece, Shantae, has been kidnapped." Mimic said.

"Oh dear. That's not good at all!" The Knight pulled out a fencing sword, "How may I help?"

Mimic motioned to Bolo, "My friend here wishes to look for her as well. Could you take him to your air ship and help search the oceans for her?"

"Any friend of Mimics is a friend of mine!" Propeller Knight said, "Come young Bolo! Shantae won't wait to be found!" Propeller Knight grabbed Bolo's wrist and flew to his ship. Sending it up in the air, and off to search the seas.

 **I know this ain't the update you were expecting, but give me time. I got school n stuff.**


	4. Docked in Pridemoor

**The Knight and The Genie**

 **Chapter 4: Docked in Pridemoor**

As the Tinkerbat fed Shantae, Black Knight stormed in. He opened the cell gate, throw in the Tinkerbat across the cell. He unshackled Shantae and threw her to the ground, pointing his shovel at her. "It's time wench." Black Knight told the half genie. Shantae rubbed her wrists, "Why are you guys doing this?" She pleaded, she grew silent as Black Knight gently lifted her chin up with his shovel blade.

"Oh Shantae, you will find out soon enough." The shovel Black Knight was holding was giving a faint pinkish purple glow.

"Black Knight!" Yelled the bellowing Polar Knight, "Put down your shovel. We're here." Black Knight lowered his shovel. Black Knight lifted Shantae's head with his hand, giving a mischievous chuckle.

"Your dues will be paid now." Black Knight pointed to the Tinkerbat, "Tie her up. Madam Risky Boots awaits." Black Knight ordered the Tinkerbat. The Tinkerbat nodded and grabbed a set of shackles, ready to tie up the half genie. Shantae knew that it was going to be a long day.

At the docks of Pridemoor, Polar Knight's ship docked in place beside Risky Boots. Risky was waiting outside the ship for her bounty, she gave a smirk as Polar Knight and Black Knight walked out with a shackled Shantae.

"Ahh," Rosky began, "The little half genie hero not tough enough to beat two Knights for hire?" She jokingly questioned, not wanting an answer. "So, you two did the job. Now for my bounty and crew member?" Risky asked, hinting to the Tinkerbat.

Polar Knight dropped the Tinkerbat to the ground, "Here you go madam. And the wench." He tugged on Shantae's chains. The half genie was giving up all hope.

"Now for our pay, Miss. Boots." Black Knight told the pirate. Risky nodded, unhitching a brown spoils bag from her belt.

"Here you go." Risky told Black Knight, "Now hand me the genie." Risky told the evil knight. Black Knight nodded, motioning to Polar Knight. Polar Knight dragged Shantae towards Risky Boots, the grin on Risky Boots's face grew more devilish and wide. It was at that moment, before Polar Knight handed over the chains, something happened. A loud voice shouted from the distance.

"Steel thy shovel!" The voice yelled. Risky looked around in confusion, turning to Black Knight.

"What in the name of Davy Jones was that!?" She yelled.

Black Knight gripped his shovel, making it glow in the pink aura, "The biggest pain in my side. Shovel Knight." Black Knight told Risky. Polar Knight dropped the chains, pulling out his snow shovel. The next thing Shantae knew, a man in blue knights armor wielding a shovel showed up. Black Knight grew angry, "Stupid Shovel Knight. Can't you learn to mind your own business?" The dark knight angrily asked.

Shovel Knight stood his ground, "What you are doing is illegal, slave trading is banned in the Kingdom of Pridemoor!" Shovel Knight retorted.

Black knight scoffed, "We are simply making a trade. The girl goes to the pirate and she trades up jewels."

Shovel Knight shook his head, "I won't let this happen!"

Black Knight raised his shovel, "Then perish." And blasted a pink energy ball at Shovel Knight. Shovel Knight deflected it with his shovel. Black Knight grew angry. Black Knight shot the energy balls at Shovel Knight, only for each one to be deflected. "Why won't you die!" Black Knight yelled. Polar Knight shoveled up some ground, turning it into snow, and launched it at Shovel Knight.

Shovel Knight pulled out a tiny orange stick and waved it. A few fire balls flew towards Polar Knight and Black Knight, the two dodged as quickly as they could.

With Shantae, she saw as Risky Boots pulled out her cutlass. She gave a sly smile "While the boys are busy. Let's play little genie." Risky was ready to strike. Shantae could barley move, she wiggled away from Risky, but only by inches. Risky swung her cutlass in the air, ready to strike, but was nicked out of her hands by a small explosive, "Ouch! Who did that!?" Risky turned to face a small, green robbed man in a bird like beak mask. "Who... What are you?"

The small figure began to laugh, "Hehehe, the answer you seek is not as clear as you may think." He pulled out another small explosive and threw it at Risky's feet, causing a bigger boom and knocking her into the water. The bird man ran up to Shantae, only to be kicked in the mask.

"Who are you!?" Shantae yelled, still struggling.

"Would you stop squirming!" The bird man yelled back, "I am trying to help you!" As Shantae struggled, the beaked man broke her shackles, freeing her. Shantae stood, looking down to the beaked man.

"Thank you." Shantae told the alchemist.

"You're welcome. Now let's go!" He yelled and grabbed her by the hand and began running towards Shovel Knight. The alchemist tapped Shovel Knights arm.

"Yes Plague Knight? Kind of busy at the moment." He commented, using his shovel to deflect a snow ball.

"Let us retreat back to the hide out!" Plague Knight shouted.

Shovel Knight nodded, sheathing his shovel. Plague Knight pulled out a small explosive from his satchel, "Let's hope this works."

"You mean y haven't tested that?" Shantae shouted.

"At best; we make it back to the hide out safely." Plague Knight explained.

"At worst?" Shantae asked.

"We explode." Plague Knight replied.

"What!?" Shantae yelled. Plague Knight gave a loud laugh and threw the bomb to the ground, making a big puff of smoke.

 **Tada! Here is your Christmas present from me to you. An update. I'm extremely sorry for not updating, not only Fanfiction but YouTube has had a lack of recent content. I worked hard on this chapter, even writing it while fighting a cold I caught during a convention I attended. I really hope you life it, and have a happy and safe Christmas to you and your families.**


	5. The Knight meets The Genie

**The Knight and The Genie**

 **Chapter 5: The Knight meets The Genie**

Mona, Plague Knight's assistant, student, and fiancé, was testing out some new explosives she had invented, and was testing them with Shield Knight. Shield Knight wore red armor, similar to Shovel Knight, but her weapon of choice was a red Shield and her helmet was more open, allowing visual on a slender, cute face. Mona on the other hand, was more of a green tint to her skin, with dark blueish green hair and. Mona wore dark blueish green robes, covering a slender, curvy form. Mona threw a blue lob casting bomb at Shield Knight, the shield protected her from the explosive.

"You ready for the next one?" Mona asked. Shield Knight lowered the shield.

"Of course! Throw away young Mona!" Shield Knight encouraged the studying alchemist. Mona smiled, spending time with Shield Knight while Shovel and Plague Knight went out on missions, felt like the sister she never had, almost a mother figure. To the shock to both women, they heard the boom sound of Plague Knight testing out the new transporting bomb. Shield Knight strapped her shield to her back, and gave a warm smile to Mona, "Looks like the boys are back. Let us make haste." Shield Knight said. Mona nodded.

When Shield Knight and Mona reached Shovel Knight and Plague Knight, they were accompanied by a scared dark skinned, purple haired girl in a red belly dancing outfit. She looked around the base of operations, she saw it was an underground cave that was turned into some sort of magic place. Plague Knight ran up to Mona and jumped inter her arms, giving a soft chuckle. "Hehehe! Mona we were exceptional out there!" Plague Knight boasted.

Shovel Knight gave a hard pat on the back to Plague Knight, causing him to squeak in shock, "He did exceptional! Whilst I dealt with Black Knight and Polar Knight, Plague Knight freed their prisoner. A true Knight would do such an act." Shovel Knight complimented, he then turned to Shantae, "And speaking of their prisoner. Who do we have the pleasure of meeting?" The Knight asked the Half Genie.

"I'm Shantae. I'm a Genie. Well... Half Genie, on my mothers side." Shantae introduced herself, "I'm the sworn protector and guardian Genie of the small port town of Scuttle town." She said in a heroic manner, but then she dropped to her knees, her mood changing, "But I'm terrible at my job." Her voice sounded sad.

Shovel Knight knelt down to her, "Listen young Shantae. You may feel like you aren't as heroic as you should, but worry not! A hero will rise from any situation and do what is right! Do you do what is right?" He asked her, Shantae nodded, "Excellent!" Shovel Knight cheered. "A round of introductions are in order for our fellow hero." Shovel Knight said, "I will start, I am Shovel Knight!" The shovel wielding Knight introduced.

"I am Shield Knight!" The shield wielding night introduced.

"I'm Plague Knight! Hehe!" The alchemist introduced.

"I'm Mona. I'm not a Knight, but an alchemist in training." Mona introduced.

Shantae stood up, "It's a pleasure to meet all of you. I wish you all could meet my friend's Bolo and Rotty Tops." Suddenly, a large growling noise echoed, Shantae blushing with embarrassment, "Sorry... Is there anything to eat?"

"Of course young Shantae! The protectors of Pridemoor shall bring you a gallant feast!" Shield Knight said to Shantae, and grabbed her wrist.

"This way Half Genie Hero!" Shovel Knight said as well, the red and blue Knights running off with the Genie. Mona chuckled.

"They take no time in treating every moment like honorable Knights, eh Plaguey?" Mona said to Plague Knight.

Plague Knight laughed, "Hehe! Just wait till they want to take her on a tour of the village." Plague Knight quipped back. Then the two followed after the Knights and the Genie.

 **You like this? I recently found out that Shantae and Shovel Knight will be guest characters in the upcoming RPG, Indivisible. I can't wait till that happens, but the game isn't slated till 2017, so I only have to wait till Mighty No 9 next month. I plan on doing a Splash WomanXMegaMan fanfic, as well as updating Crystal Gems vs Fearsome Four. The next chapter of this will be with Bolo and Propeller Knight, as well as hints of BoloXShantae in later chapters because F-You I ship it. Anyways, thank you for reading, leave a review and have a good night!**


	6. The Airship

**The Knight and the Genie**

 **Chapter 6: The Airship**

Bolo looked over the railing of the airship, looking at the ocean below him. Propeller Knight patted Bolo on the back. "Do you see the sea my boy? Beautiful." The gentleman Knight said to Bolo. Bolo nodded, seeing dolphins and whales peeping and bouncing from the water. He wished Shantae was with him to see the beauty. Shantae. He was worried if she was even safe, was she even alive? Who knows what Black Knight had done to her.

"Say Mr. Knight," Bolo started.

"Just Propeller, or Propeller Knight if you are more comfortable. What is on your mind?" Propeller Knight asked. Bolo looked out to the ocean, and then looked back to the Knight.

"You think she's ok?" He asked. Propeller Knight dropped his head.

"I don't know my boy. The one who stole her, the evil man who stole your fair maiden, who was he?" Propeller Knight asked.

Bolo answered, "Some guy in black armor with some sort of Viking." Then Bolo realized what Propeller Knight had said, "What do you mean 'Your fair maiden'!" Propeller Knight laughed, seeing Bolo's face turn a light shade of red.

"I think you know what I mean, my boy." Then he put a finger to his helmet, where his chin would me, "Man in black armor and a Viking?" His hand dropped in realization, "Oh no. Not them." The aviator Knight said in horror.

Bolo became curious, "Who?" The young warrior asked, "Who was it? Just who is old bucket head?"

Propeller Knight nodded, "Follow me to my quarters. I will explain." Propeller Knight said. Bolo nodded and followed the Aviation Knight.

Once inside the airship, Propeller Knight took a seat at his desk, while Bolo sat opposite of him. A man in green armor with a propeller on the back poured tea for both warriors. "Thank you. You're free to go." Propeller Knight said to the propeller servant.

"Yeah, thanks." Bolo thanked as well.

The propeller servant bowed, "You're welcome sirs." The servant said in a feminine voice. Bolo was shocked, and turned to Propeller Knight, "Does everyone wear armor?" The young warrior asked.

Propeller Knight sipped his tea, "Not everyone. Just those who are worthy of being a knight. Not, to get down to business." Propeller Knight said to Bolo.

"Right. Who was bucket head and the big guy?" Bolo asked. Propeller Knight set his cup of tea down, and let out a heavy sigh. "It happened quite some time ago. Two young Knights went exploring an old castle known as 'The Tower of Fate' two went in, but only one returned. A few years later, the tower opened its doors once more, but the evil behind it. The Enchantress, she gathered eight of the strongest Knights she could find, myself included. One of those Knights admired her the most, Black Knight." Propeller Knight explained.

Bolo gave what he said some thought, "Was bucket head one of them?" He asked Propeller Knight.

Propeller Knight nodded, "After Shovel Knight defeated The Enchantress, freed his fair maiden Shield Knight, and destroyed the Tower of Fate. The Order of No Quarter disbanded, leaving everyone to go off in their own. King Knight is ruling as king in a small nation known as Sequin Land. Specter Knight is roaming the after life. Treasure Knight is sailing the seas for treasure. Tinker Knight is building toys for children. Black Knight and Polar Knight are Knights for hire, doing jobs of any kind for treasure and Gems. Plague Knight has joined with Shovel Knight to protect Pridemoor from any evil." Propeller Knight sipped his tea, "Myself on the other hand. I travel the skies of any land I please!" Propeller Knight finished.

Bolo took a sip of tea. He sighed at what he expected, "Black Knight and Polar Knight were probably hired by Risky Boots. Lady pirate extraordinaire. She'll do anything to destroy Shantae and Scuttle Town. Risky may be a looker, but she is bad news. How long till we reach Pridemoor?" Bolo asked.

Propeller Knight stood, grabbing his rapier from the hanging mantel. "In a few. We will be landing in another hour or so, in the meantime. Let us test your sword skills young Bolo!" Propeller Knight suggested.

Bolo chuckled, "Sure. Why not."

 **Tada! This happened. Thought I forgot about Bolo didn't you? Well... I did, had to reread to remember what happened to Bolo. As I mentioned in the previous chapter, I ship BoloXShantae and am extremely disappointed that there are no fics of them together! Closest I get is one paragraph in some story where Risky knocks up Shantae... Don't ask. May do something like that in the future, because dammit they're cute together! Anyways, till next time when I figure out how to end these Authors Notes.**


End file.
